1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake housing of a twin flow turbine plant, the housing being of the type mounted in cantilever fashion without a support bearing comprising an outer shell and a plurality of arms which extend radially between the outer shell and an inner hub and each of which comprises a fixed part and an associated adjustable flap.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
French patent publication Nos. 2,599,086 and 2,599,785 show examples of the mounting of an intake housing of this kind, and describe more particularly constructions of the control arrangement for the flaps.
In operation of a construction of this type, substantial aerodynamic stresses develop and act upon the movable flaps. Moreover, the search to reduce mass, which is particularly desirable in aeronautical applications, and recent developments of new materials, have lead to the possibility of making the arms of the housing and the hub to which they are connected from composite materials.